The Angelic Ex-Boyfriend
by Cringey13YrOldFanficAccount
Summary: "That bastard!" He barked and Sam once again fell on his knees groaning out cuss words as several glass objects shattered around the bunker. Sam shoved on a coat and told Cas to take them to Dean's last known location, prepared for another witch bitch to gank, a brother to save, and a very loud conversation with his angel."(Also on DA links inside & two more days of Destiel!)


Today was the day, and he didn't know how he knew, he just did. It was a jittery feeling he had gotten just like all those other times it had happened, but something was different this time. There was always doom hanging around the corner like a high school bully and death was his wing man. Today would be the day Dean died. The butterflies flew around his stomach like a hurricane but the deeper underlining feeling of dread told the Winchester that this one was the end. He found his foresight odd but didn't question it, he only sighed and rolled himself out of bed resigned to his fate, like a calm before the storm. He ripped out a note pad and jotted down a note for his brother.

 _'Dear Sammy,  
I'm going to die today. I don't know how I know, but I just do. My money is on some sort of witchcraft but I don't feel the compelling need to fight it. I'm done baby boy.'_ Dean paused and inhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves and shaky fingers. He needed to leave further instructions.

 _'Take care of my car and Cas.'_ Dean flinched at the thought of Castiel's broken hearted face, finding his lifeless body crumpled and broken. He added on to his plan.

 _'Don't tell Cas I'm dead, I would rather have him angry at me than wrecked. Just stick to what ver story he tells you._ ' Dean sighed once more and decided this was enough and added on his final goodbye.

 _'I love you two.'_

With that he stood and stretched, leaving the note on the table where his brother could find it. He tugged on a comfortable pair of jeans and his boots and headed for the door. On his way past he gently patted the roof of the Impala and muttered a solemn goodbye continuing his route to his certain demise. As he walked the black pit of dread in his tummy got larger and he stopped figuring this would be a good place to tie up his lose ends.

"Castiel, Angel of the Lord, get your feathered rear end down here." He shut his eyes and breathed in sharply through his nose as the air was filled suddenly with the smell of after-shave and mint, the signature scent of his angel.

"Hello Dean." He opened his eyes to the sight of his blue eyed lover, and let his anguished gaze fall on the soft smile the man had on his lips. Never again would he kiss those lips, or mumble 'I love you' into his ears, or hold him against his chest feeling his heart beat matched next to his own stuttering blood pumper. If Dean wasn't going to die of his unknown causes he would have died of heartbreak, but heartbreak was something he could handle. Cas wouldn't know how to handle it, but he did know how to handle anger, so Dean masked his face into one of stone.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked cautiously noticing the icy atmosphere around his beloved.

"This." Dean stated matter-of-factly, scowling at angel's forehead, unable to look in his eyes directly. The forehead he was glaring at tilted to the right and the angel raised an eye brow.

"I don't understand, what do you mean this?"

"You." Dean said taking a step back, beginning to nervously pace in frustration "You are what's wrong." The heavenly soldier flinched and opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off continuing to rip a wound through Castiel's soul.  
"I thought I could handle you not being a woman but I can't and this isn't working out."

"H-huh?" He heard the cracking in his angel's voice and continued, almost done with the process of destroying the heart he had so preciously held in his hands.

"And there's all this emotional baggage that comes with it and I'm just not ready for a commitment anyway, Cas. I'm breaking it off here, before this mess goes any further." He heard a gasp as the air rushed out of Castiel's lungs. Dean knew the feeling all too well, like being punched in the gut and having your internal organs being shoved into your throat. He felt exactly the same.

"What are you talking about?!" An angered roar came from the man in the trench coat, he suddenly popped up much closer to Dean gripping the sides of his jacket tightly in his grasp. He forced himself to scowl down his nose into the blue eyes, he had woken up and fallen asleep to so many times, and watch as rage mixed with horror and despair swirled in their depths.

"Why?" Came a choked whisper. Dean shoved his best friend as far from his body as his weak shaking arms would allow, hoping the angel wouldn't notice his body betraying him.

"I'm out," he said "All in, done. Tell Sam to stay away from me too. I won't be back, ever." With his leftover will power he turned and walked off towards the doom feeling leaving an angel quaking behind him unsure of whether to cry or scream. Castiel decided that when the setting was more appropriate, he would do both.

* * *

Sam has woken up to some pretty shitty things. Being robbed, being attacked by humans and the supernatural alike, Dean's music blaring at three o'clock in the morning, but never had he awoken to the enraged vulgar words of his a brother's pissed off angel boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend as he soon found out. He had never imagined such a scenario because one, how fucking likely was it to end up in this situation, and two, why the hell would Dean break it off with Cas? Cas as in "Sam I think I might be gay for Cas" and "Sam, I kissed him and I don't know what to do now" and "Sam I am in so deep; I am so screwed." But it had happened, and Sam wondered how there little team would survive after this emotional earthquake, literally the ground was shaking and he was getting a bit frightened. He crawled out of his bed and out of his room to find his friend pacing around the kitchen. His hands were pulling at his dark hair, tears were brimming in his eyes, and his breaths were coming out in sharp pants.

Sam after asking what was wrong realized he shouldn't have because after a long rant from the angel, some of his true voice slipped through and brought Sam to his knees covering his ears as he listened to the sobbing and screeching. Once he could stand again he noticed a piece of paper on the table, which he found odd considering the fact that the surface had been cleared before he went to bed last night. He snatched up the scrap and opened it to very familiar hand writing and drowned out Castiel's break down for a moment as he read. He groaned and rubbed at his temples trying to sooth his on coming head ache. He it swore it was the same old dramatic shit every week, could he not have one day of 'everything is fine'?

"W-what is it?" Cas asked, realizing that Sam looked not sympathetic but apathetic. The younger Winchester shoved a note into his hands and he had to wipe the tears blurring his vision from his eyes to read it. As he read it he felt a surreal sense of relief wash over him, then panic, and finally he was back to anger in the time span of ten seconds.

"That bastard!" He barked and Sam once again fell on his knees groaning out cuss words as several glass objects shattered around the bunker. Sam shoved on a coat and told Cas to take them to Dean's last known location, prepared for another witch bitch to gank, a brother to save, and a very loud conversation with his angel.

* * *

Dean was in his Impala driving down a highway, and he's pretty sure he'd been through this once already. When he had arrived on scene it was, as he had suspected, a witch. He hadn't bothered to ask why, he was still hung up on Castiel, and just asked that she'd end his suffering quickly. Next thing he knew he was here, still suffering. The highway was dimly lit with a setting sun this time around as he drove down it's dusty paved concrete path. He wondered how much longer it would take to reach his 'room' or if he was cursed to travel the road forever. Of course his questions were answered as he was suddenly forced to swerve around a man who had just appeared in front of his baby instantaneously.

Once he and his brakes stopped screeching, he hopped out and walked over to the stranger who was still standing in the middle of the lane. This figure looked familiar and as Dean got closer a recognized the face of Chuck Shurley glaring back at him. Why was Chuck dead and on his highway?

"Chuck?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"No, no. NO. You are not due here for another forty years or so, Winchester. Why are you dead?"

"Umm..." was the hunter's intelligent response.

"How many times do I have to bring you and your dumbass squad of heroes back to life?!"

"Chuck, are you- are you god?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Of course I am." He stated like it was nothing "What's worse is what you did to my son! What were you thinking?"

"I- I just-"

"You weren't thinking, that's it!"

This one sided shouting was looking similar to something that had happened to Sam earlier that morning, the residents of heaven were clearly skilled in voicing their unhappiness. Like father, like son. So as this scene went on something else was stirring on earth. The death of a witch was a synch and now an angel was once again forced to tears for the second time that day over the body of his dead ex-lover. Dean felt something wet fall onto his forehead and wiped it off with his fist.

"Hey, is it raining?" Dean questioned, stopping the all powerful god from his reprimanding speech.

"Of course not!" he snapped, "I'm sending you back. Stop dying!" Dean blinked in surprise.

"The fandom can't handle anymore death!"

"You said you stopped writing!" Dean shouted accusingly. He never heard the reply, and instead felt like he was falling.

* * *

He hit something solid, what he assumed was his body. He heard a sniffling noise above him and more wetness fell on his face as his eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. Watery blue irises gazed back at forest green ones and a gasp was heard off to the side. Dean reached up with his jelly arms and wiped some of the salty tears off of Cas' cheeks. The liquid still continued to rush from his beloved's eyes as he clutched at Dean's hand holding it close to his body, his sniffling quieted but his body still shook.

"D-dean." He whispered, his gravelly voice rubbed down into near nothing.

"Shh. Cas." the blond hunter chided gently from his position beneath Castiel, his head resting in his best friend's lap. "No chick flick moments." He heard Sam's loud laugh of joy some where in the distance and Castiel's much closer growl of 'fuck you' before he was kissed silly, more tears falling on his face. When Cas let him breath he sat up panting, holding the angel's face between his calloused palms, relishing in the way his partner leaned into the touch and the feel of his skin against Dean's own as he rested his forehead against Cas'. His smile stretched as far as it could, the corners of his mouth turned up showing a flash of his white teeth.

"Cas, will you be my boyfriend, again?" Another long kiss was his answer. They stood, receiving a bear hug from his moose brother, and went back the bunker hand in hand; heart in heart.

* * *

DA link: art/The-Angelic-Ex-Boyfriend-Destiel-Fanfiction-537346654


End file.
